G☆PC42
is the 42th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Yomi Arc". In this episode, the group are confronted with a new danger in Kyoto. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: After the four months of respite since their trip to Takamagahara, a new danger is approaching in Kyoto, threatening to destroy humanity. All this was skilfully orchestrated by Leontes who becomes much more determined to eliminate all Precure teams, and release Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Will our heroes succeed in protecting the world from imminent danger? Full synopsis: Four months later, the darkness seize Takamagahara and the whole world, while youkai and demons are released from Yomi and bringing the chaos. The panicked crowd are trying to leave Kyoto in disorder by take into shelter in the Izumo Village while demons attacked the population, some of them are trying the best to defend them. Lord Capulet wants to go into the Izumo Village to take into shelter, but Juliet wants to find her friends. In the meantime, Juliet's friends were in trouble by the collapse, a landslide takes the Temple of the Golden Pavilion. But Juliet, Mana and Hermione arrived in time to save Cordelia, she conjures them to protect humans and annihilate Leontes before he manages to release Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Both Precure teams and their partners are reunited to help, the Ayakashi is too strong that even the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons cannot to defeat it. However, along with the other friends despite the dramatic despair, remain hopeful and stand to protect everyone, Juliet got the third Daikoujin Omamori, and managed to defeated the Ayakashi by used the Sunburn Day from Juliet. Major Events * After being supported by her friends, Cure Amaterasu got the Mahiru Daikoujin Omamori and becoming Mahiru Amaterasu. * Mahiru Amaterasu using her new attack "Sunburn Day" in the first time. * Mahiru Amaterasu using her sub-attack called "Spiral Wolf Fang" in the first time. * Takane Katsu, the character of "Burst Angel" appears in the first time as a minor character. * This is the first episode to have "Ikari" and replaced "Sky Travel" as the ending. * This is the first episode of the "Yomi Arc" and replaced the "Takamagahara Arc". * "Yomi Arc" is the first story arc from "Battle Cry Saga". Trivia * In the English dub, the episode 42 become instead the episode 47. * This arc take place after the OVA series, Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Festival Arc. * It is implied that Kurumu was dating with Mizore Shirayuki. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Yamachichi is a Youkai resemble as a monkey with pointed mouths and sucking lips. It live deep in the mountains and pay visit to houses late at night. A Yamachichi steal the breath from their sleeping human victims, sucking it out of the mouths with its pointed lips. After sucking away all of its victim’s sleeping breath, the Yamachichi taps its victim on the chest, and then flees into the night. A human who has had his breath stolen this way will die the next day. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu / Akatsuki Amaterasu / Mahiru Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Shinya Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Raijin / Kagerou * Astharoshe Asran / Inaba * Ewan Remington / Gyuki * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Hermione's Father * Hermone's Mother * Lord Capulet * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Takane Katsu * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga * Ira * Mammo * BelCategory:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Battle Cry Saga